A location of a radio emitter can be determined by measuring a frequency difference of arrival (FDOA) of a radar pulse received by two radar pulse receivers separated by a fixed distance. FDOA is the difference in received frequency of the radar pulse between the two radar pulse receivers. The location of the radio emitter can also be determined by measuring a time difference of arrival (TDOA) of the radar pulse received by two radar pulse receivers. A TDOA method calculates the location using the difference in time of arrival of the radar pulse between the two radar pulse receivers. The radar pulse receivers can be on a moving platform such as an aircraft